


His Wife!

by AmyPC



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Cockpit Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon Smut, Masturbation, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Sedona is for LoVers, Smut, Smut from Sedona Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC
Summary: Flying his Cessna Citation Mustang to Sedona, Arizona for their honeymoon turns out better than even he had imagined.





	His Wife!

  
_cover art by [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723)_

  
_cover art by [Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

Time is short, but Logan’s not about to ask Veronica to put off the wedding just so he has more time to plan the honeymoon. He’s been waiting too long to finally make her his wife. 

_His wife!_

It means he’ll have to work fast to get everything just right. He doesn’t even care that she wants to go to Sedona—one 5-star luxury resort is like another. He’s not planning on leaving the suite much anyway.

They’ll have to get there first. He's itching to take the Cessna out, but his fiance prefers to ignore the fact that he owns a plane. He briefly wonders how she’ll feel about him being their pilot; it’s been the rare occasion that she’s gone flying with him. Certainly their _honeymoon_ qualifies as a special occasion.

Fuck it, this is _the_ special occasion and he’s not about to let those hang ups of hers keep him from doing this right. Especially if it will save them travel time or from having to deal with the incompetence of commercial airlines.

Brown Airfield in San Diego, where he stores his Cessna Citation Mustang, is accommodating enough for the price he pays each month and it doesn’t take long to file the flight plan to Sedona Airport. The flight will take about 90 minutes and that sounds a lot better than the seven hour drive they’d be looking at otherwise. 

Of course, that means they’ll need something to drive once they get there; he sets up a rental with Enterprise from the Sedona Airport. He knows his special request will rile Veronica up a bit—exactly like he likes her. He’ll chalk it up to nostalgia—it’s a classic after all.

He puts little thought into the resort. He already knows where he wants to stay—figures they’ll only have one honeymoon, and it’s rare that they do anything frivolous anymore. He decides it’s worth it to dip into his inheritance. 

The L’Auberge offers the most privacy and is all-inclusive—they’ll never have to leave. He reminds himself that she won’t stay in one place too long without _doing_ something—and not necessarily him! While he has the concierge on the phone, he sets up a couple adventures with his wife in mind.

_His wife!_

*******

Veronica gasps, "You planned our honeymoon?" She seems pleased. 

They're laying face-to-face in their bed, sated and on the edge of sleep. She has her head pillowed on her hands and he has an arm draped over her waist. They had celebrated their marriage over dinner with Keith, Wallace, Shae, and Dick (who hadn't been able to get back to Neptune in time for the ceremony), then raced home for their own private celebration. 

"I did. It's all set. We need to be at the air strip at 0900. We can sleep a few hours, shower, eat." He runs his hand lightly along her side from hip to ribs and back again.

"Air strip? You're flying the Cessna?" He's surprised to hear a note of excitement in her voice.

"I am." He shifts closer, kisses her forehead, and runs his nose down from her temple to her ear. "That OK?" he whispers across her ear.

She shivers and he leans back, smug with the knowledge that after all these years he still can elicit goosebumps with merely a whisper. 

"Yeah, that's great, Lo’," she murmurs, and he pulls her across his chest as he lays on his back and they drift off to sleep. 

The next morning they shower together, tease and flirt their way through breakfast, and then drive to Brown Airfield. He catches her glancing at her left hand in amazement—her eyes twinkling. 

_His wife!_

*******

He settles the Cessna into cruising altitude before he lifts the headset off and tosses it aside with little care, then glances in Veronica’s direction. He’s surprised to find her gazing at him intently and with particular focus. “What?”

Her face lights up before she responds, “Watching you fly is a real turn on, you know?” 

He raises an eyebrow at her—he didn’t think she’d been paying much attention to his flying. 

“Watching your long fingers _push_ the buttons and _twist_ the knobs... the way your large hand moves the… _stick_.” 

They’re grinning at each other like a couple of horny teenagers and he’s regretting not enlisting the aid of a co-pilot for the flight.

“Does this tin can have autopilot?” she continues in a breathy voice, and it takes him a few seconds to answer as all the blood rushes from his brain directly to his groin. 

He turns more fully towards her. She’s relaxed back into her seat, her head turned in his direction, gazing at him, and she’s playing with the top button on her blouse. He winks and nods, “Only the best for my wife.” 

_His wife!_

“Mmhmm,” she hums, and as he watches, she slowly opens the buttons on her top one-by-one exposing her sexy white bra. Her fingers tease the lacy edge, back and forth across the swell of her breasts. As he watches, she trails her hand down her belly, and with slow deliberation undoes the button at the waistline of her jeans and lowers the zipper. He sucks in a breath at the glimpse of matching lace.

He reaches out to her but she stops him with her left hand, her diamond twinkling in the morning sun. “Down boy, I’ve got this. You need to focus on the piloting.” She slides her right hand under the lace of her panties and arches her back a bit. 

“Veronica… I want to watch. Let me see.”

She holds his gaze for a tense moment, then her seatbelt clicks open and she’s standing, toeing off her sandals, and shimmying out of her jeans and thong. Logan growls low in his throat and grows harder. She settles back in the copilot’s seat, facing him with her legs parted, displaying herself to him. From his vantage point he can see and smell her arousal; his dick twitches, aching to be inside her.

She runs a finger through the wetness at her opening and circles up and around her clit, over and over again. She dips a finger in, enough to lubricate it, and continues her circling, hypnotizing him.

Her breathing picks up and when he lifts his eyes to her face, he’s dazzled by the sight. The sun behind her and her golden hair against the window creating a halo around her flushed face. She lifts her hips a bit and he looks down. She has two fingers pumping in and out of her pussy, glistening with the dampness. 

“Lo-gan…” she purrs and when he catches her eye she smiles, lifts her hand to her mouth and sucks her fingers clean of her own arousal. That's the last straw, he can’t take it any longer. He quickly flips the controls to autopilot and turns off the comms.

"My turn," he declares as he reaches across the small space and drags a single finger through her folds, then pushes into her with two fingers. Her eyes flutter shut as he strokes her several times. When he stops abruptly, they snap open and she shoots him a questioning look. With a smirk, he brings his fingers to his lips and licks them clean. She groans and tugs his hand back, urging him to continue.

He obliges, circling the swollen bundle of nerves lightly, teasing her, the way she likes, then sliding down to her opening to pump his fingers into her, over and over again with increasing pressure. She’s gripping the edges of the leather seat now with both hands, her legs spread wide, riding his hand. 

He finds the rough patch inside her and rubs; she cries out, her thighs are shaking and her inner walls are trembling. With a flick of his wrist, he uses his thumb to press on her clit and she lets go, screaming his name. His fingers are covered in her juices and he doesn’t think there’s anything more beautiful than his wife when she cums.

Veronica takes a moment to recover then sits up on her perch in the copilot’s seat, reaches over, and runs her left hand up his thigh, lightly brushing the bulge in his pants. He notes her diamond twinkling in the sunlight. “Care to punch your mile high membership card, with your _wife?_” 

_His wife!_

"We're close to claiming those additional frequent flier rewards," he teases back.

Fuck! If only he’d hired a pilot, or bought the damn commercial tickets. He needs to keep them safe for just a bit longer, but the cockpit smells like her and it’s warm and he’s hard and struggling to focus. 

“I’m already having a hard time paying attention to the task at hand, Wife." He winks and she rolls her eyes at his innuendo. "You’ve been a bit… distracting, but we’ll be there before you know it," he flirts, secretly hoping she’ll try to distract him anyway. 

“But you seem tense, Husband,” she teases as she continues to run her hand up and down his hardening length. “That’s no way to start our honeymoon. Maybe I could... help... take the edge off a bit. You know, help you relax?” 

He swallows audibly as she stands, loses her blouse and bra to the pile of clothes on the floor, then drops to her knees in the narrow space between their seats.

“Oh, Jesus!” he exclaims as he realizes her intent and quickly verifies that all flight systems are go—and YES, _all_ systems are GO! 

Veronica unbuckles his seatbelt, and very slowly lowers the zipper on his slacks. His muscles are tense and his hands clenched with anticipation.

She lifts his heavy girth free of his slacks and boxers and he sucks in a breath as she runs her hand down to gently cup his balls. When he shifts on the seat to get more comfortable, she gazes up at him from his lap and smirks, licks her lips, then lowers her mouth. His head hits the headrest and he closes his eyes as the sensations overwhelm him, but he quickly opens them again. He wants to watch. 

_His wife!_

She licks him from base to tip and then sucks gently at the head before taking him completely into the warm recesses of her mouth and the back of her throat. His heart is racing as he brushes her hair aside and holds her gently in place. She rolls her tongue around him and pulls back only to begin again.

"Fuuuck, that feels so good!"

She gently caresses the skin under his balls with her right hand as her left hand follows her mouth up and down his cock—the diamond a sparkling reminder of forever. He can’t hold back the moan that escapes his throat. He’s overcome with adoration for this woman. 

_His wife!_

Logan is so revved up already it doesn’t take long before he feels the tightening in his balls and the pressure behind his eyes. She swallows him deep into her throat and he tightens his grip on her head. He’s close. 

“V’ron-ca,” he warns, and then suddenly there she is, lifting her right leg over him to straddle his lap. He feels the plane keel to the left sharply and they startle apart. Before he’s able to do a quick systems check, it’s righted itself again. 

“Oops! Sorry,” she giggles. “Is everything okay? Should we stop?” He looks at her aghast. 

“Don’t you dare stop now! Finish what you started, Wife!” Then more seriously, “We’re good. Clear skies.” As he looks at her the mood shifts and her eyes darken. She crashes her lips to his in a long deep kiss. 

Then she’s gripping his length and positioning him, sinking down onto him, the heat of her engulfing him. She’s pulling his hair, nipping his ear, she’s all around him, lifting and lowering herself again. She rides him slowly and sensually, taking all of him into herself before lifting up and nearly off him only to sink around him again. She's tight, and warm, and everything he needs. 

He grasps her hip with his right hand and her head with his left, tangling his fingers in her silky hair. His wedding band catches the morning light and winks at him. He’s vaguely aware of the monitor and dials behind her, makes sure she's not bumping anything (but him!) in her single minded pursuit. 

“You feel amazing, Veronica.” He kisses her lips, then works his way along her jawline and down to the juncture of her neck and shoulder where he bites her lightly as he thrusts deeply from below. She gasps, and he feels her pussy tremble around his cock and knows she’s close again. 

“Yes, so good Lo’, do that again, Baby.” He takes over, thrusting up from below, fast and hard, hitting her deep inside. She grips his shoulders, head flung back, eyes closed. He leans into her and sucks a pebbled nipple into his mouth then reaches between them, finds her hard nub, pinches lightly as he thrusts again, and she explodes around him. 

The clenching of her pussy around his dick pulls his release from somewhere down near his toes. It moves through his entire body like a tsunami. He can’t remember a time when he’s cum so hard or so long.

She stills. Relaxes. Then settles herself against his chest, and he holds her close. They’re both breathing heavily in the stuffy cabin. He does a cursory check of the monitors over her shoulder to be sure they’re still on course. Everything is as it should be.

She pulls back slightly, their eyes meet, glistening with emotion, “I love you, Logan”. 

“I love you, Veronica, so much.” His voice sounds husky even to his own ears. 

He pulls her close for a moment longer before turning her to sit in his lap. She reaches behind his seat and pulls a package of wet wipes from her bag, and they both clean up and put themselves mostly back together before she settles into his arms. He kisses her temple and plays with her fingers, marveling at their rings.

_His wife!_

After a brief moment of silence, she points toward the control panel. “What’s _this_ button do?” He laughs, and proceeds to give her a tour of the control panel.

Soon it’s time to prepare to land, she shifts in his lap and looks into his eyes. “Logan, I don’t say it enough but I need you to know—I’m so proud of you, of the man you've become. I’m so damn proud to be your wife.” 

_His wife!_

Moments later, she's fully dressed and settling back into her own seat, securing her seatbelt, and he’s wholly relaxed and in a honeymoon state of mind. He glances over at her as he puts his headset on and she’s grinning back at him like he hasn’t seen in a long time—happy and at ease. He lets the tower know they’re ready for approach and readies the plane for landing.

******

“An Xterra! A jackass yellow Xterra! Are you kidding me!” They’re approaching their rental vehicle hand in hand. He pulls her closer and kisses her head.

“C’mon wifey-poo, it’s a classic. They don’t make these anymore, which is a shame considering the roomy back seat,” he helpfully points out with a waggle of his eyebrows. She rolls her eyes, but not before he catches her face lighting up with glee. “Plus, it’s a hundred times better than those sissy pink jeeps you’ll see giving tours all over town!”

It’s a short drive to the resort. They travel in comfortable silence, hands joined on the center console, her diamond reflecting bouncing patterns of light on the ceiling. Occasional glances and smiles pass between them. Quiet music plays on the radio. He lifts their hands and kisses her ring finger above her rings. 

When they arrive at L’Auberge, he can tell Veronica is struck by the luxury, but he knows he just needs to get her to the suite where he can help her relax… again. The ever-so-helpful desk clerk confirms the hot air balloon ride and horseback riding that he booked in advance. _That_ gets his wife’s attention.

_His wife!_

But the adventures can wait until later in the week. Right now, he has a more important thing to do… 

_His wife!_

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you ---**  
  
[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8/pseuds/cattyk8) for helping me come up with this idea. It’s not exactly what we first chatted about, but it’s been fun!
> 
> [irma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/pseuds/Irma66) for giving it a looksie and making sure I didn’t drown in exclamation points!
> 
> [LoVeObsessed2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoVeObsessed/pseuds/LoVeObsessed2) for being my biggest cheerleader and talking me into this, then seeing it through with me. And for everything else you do to brighten everyday!
> 
> [Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/pseuds/Marshmellow%20Bobcat) \- for helping me see the full potential. By helping me as you did you built my confidence and allowed me to feel good about something I’ve written. Thank you for all the advice and ideas along the way.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(Cover) His Wife!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095033) by [CoverMeMellow (MellowBobcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/pseuds/CoverMeMellow)


End file.
